Remote memory, prepaid accounts for use in purchasing goods and services are generally well known. Presently known schemes typically involve a printed transaction card, for example a wallet-sized plastic or cardboard card, which bears on one side a unique authorization or account number and instructions for access to funds, services, and the like. Often, the other side of the transaction card includes a photograph, drawing or other aesthetically pleasing image. Such prepaid cards have been used extensively throughout the world. One such example is the use of these remote memory cards as prepaid long distance telephone calling cards.
In contrast to stored value cards (e.g., "smart cards") wherein a remaining account balance is stored in a memory circuit resident in the card, remote memory systems typically store information pertaining to a prepaid account at a central host computer. The host computer typically stores information relating to the available balance remaining in the account, as well as information pertaining to past activity associated with the account. In particular, the host computer may store transaction data relating to various goods or services purchased using the card. In the context of a prepaid telephone calling card, the host computer may store call record data, including the date, time, duration, and various other parameters relating to calls which were placed using the prepaid telephone card corresponding to the account. The host computer may be accessed via a telephone or data line by the consumer through the use of an authorization code, Personal Identification Number (PIN), or the like.
The use of prepaid remote memory telephone cards is particularly prevalent in the United States. A typical prepaid telephone calling card includes a toll-free telephone number used by a consumer to access a host computer system, a unique authorization code associated with the card (and, hence, the corresponding remote account), and dialing instructions. When a customer desires to use the card to place a long distance call, he dials the toll-free number, thereby accessing the host system which manages the remote accounts. The consumer then enters a predetermined authorization number for allowing access to the database. Next, the consumer then enters the desired long distance telephone number, and the system connects the consumer with the desired calling destination. Long distance telephone charges attributed to the telephone call are deducted from the remaining balance, and the call is terminated when the account is fully consumed. A call history may also be maintained by the host for each account, which call history includes information pertaining to the calls charged to the various accounts.
Prepaid calling cards are employed in a wide variety of applications for both personal and professional use. For example, various governmental entities and other employers often issue per diem cards to employees to accommodate employee travel; the per diem cards may be issued in predetermined amounts (e.g., $100), and permit a traveling employee to charge gasoline, rental cars, hotels, meals, and telephone calls to the prepaid account. When the charges equal the prepaid limit, the card may simply be discarded; alternatively, the card may be "recharged" by the employer, as desired. In addition, various prepaid instruments are becoming increasingly popular as gift cards, on college campuses for purchasing school and living supplies, and for use at resorts, vacation areas, theme parks, sports stadiums, and the like.
As the number of card issuers increases and the calling schemes become more standardized, it becomes more challenging for an issuer of transaction cards to distinguish his product from others. A system and method is thus needed which permits an issuer to market his cards in a manner which distinguishes over the standard transaction card.